


Day 7: Wrapping Papers

by Lady_Arkena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Day 7, Gen, HobbitAdvent, Wrapping Papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/pseuds/Lady_Arkena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Hobbit Advent on tumblr<br/>Day 7: Wrapping Papers</p>
<p>Elrond said that he knew Thrór when he ruled under the mountain.<br/>I couldn't get the idea out of my head and so fluff happened ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Wrapping Papers

**Day 7: Wrapping Paper**

Elrond gazed at crowd of dwarves in the great hall, celebrating the midwinter festival. It was a loud and messy affair like all dwarvish feasts, so he was quite relieved that he had been assigned to a place on the small platform, where the royal family and the members of Erebor’s court sat. They certainly behaved at least a little bit more civilised, although the elf wasn't sure how long this would last.

The delegates from Mirkwood and Rivendell had been guests of honour ... theoretically. It had been so theoretically, that a sulking Thranduil had left an hour ago, not even waiting for the feast to end. Maybe he should go too? The dwarves surely wouldn’t miss him.

Suddenly Elrond heard happy bubbling from somewhere around his feet shortly followed by rustling of paper. When he cast a glance under the table, he smiled amused. Thorin, the youngest prince of Erebor was crawling over the floor, playing with some colourful wrapping papers, while the attached present (richly decorated bricks) lay abandoned at his parents feet.

“Where do you want to go, little one?” the elf asked and carefully lifted the dwarfling into his lap. At the first moment the child looked surprised, but then he squeaked in pleasure.

Soon they were totally enraptured by their play and Elrond was reminded of his own children all those centuries ago. It wasn't long before the prince was loosely swathed in his papers, baby talking and laughing with delight all the time.

“Now you are my Yule gift, little one,” the elf chuckled, tenderly caressing the dark, silken strands.


End file.
